heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Gilbert
Sgt. Drake Alexander adjusts his uniform as he approaches an encampment of beautifully adorned tents. He has always felt the urge to make himself 'presentable' when he enters the camp of the Westons. Something about looking up at the proud lion flying against the azure field of the Weston's banner that makes a man feel the need to show a sort of humility and reverence. "Hail, Sir Drake," calls one of the Knights of Weston. "You've come to see the progress, have you?" "I have. How is it looking?" "Come and see for yourself, he is just finishing now." Drake is ushered into a nearby tent, the inside of which casts a warm glow by the series of lanterns that light it. A wooden dummy in the corner wearing a stunning breastplate, wrought of gold and silver, catches Drake's eye. A tall; well-built man steps forward to greet Drake with a hardy handshake. The man grabs onto a wooden staff leaning against the wall of the tent and swings it over in front of Drake. It is not just a staff, but a flag: Weston blue, finely embroidered in gold and white, bearing both the lion crest of Weston and the mark of Jandar. "Ah, the new standard. It is wonderful! Jandar will be very pleased. And that must make you Sir Gilbert! Well met!" Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 5 *Range : 1 *Attack : 3 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 105 Abilities *'Jandar's Dispatch': After you take a turn with Sir Gilbert, roll 12 Jandar Valkyrie Dice. You may move up to 4 squad figures you control who follow Jandar up to X spaces. X equals the number of Jandar symbols rolled. Any squad figures moved with Jandar’s Dispatch must be within 8 clear sight spaces of Sir Gilbert prior to moving. *'Attack Aura 1': All friendly figures adjacent to Sir Gilbert with a range of 1 add 1 die to their normal attack. Synergy *Knights of Weston / MacDirk Warriors: Human Champion Bonding As a Human Champion, Sir Gilbert may benefit from Knights of Weston and MacDirk Warriors Human Champion Bonding ability. *'Attack Aura 1': All friendly units adjacent to Sir Gilbert with a range of 1 benefit from Attack Aura 1. *'Jandar's Dispatch': Jandar Squad Units • 4th Massachusetts Line • Airborne Elite • Dzu-Teh • Knights of Weston • MacDirk Warriors • Omnicron Repulsors • Omnicron Snipers • Sentinels of Jandar • Tarn Viking Warriors • Templar Cavalry *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Sir Gilbert is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Moving Multiple Squad Figures with Dispatch' If I use Jandar’s Dispatch, do all Jandar squad figures I move have to belong to the same squad? No. Using Jandar’s Dispatch, you can move ANY Jandar squad figures, (unique or common), within range and clear sight. *'Using Human Champion Bonding alongside Dispatch' If I use Knights of Weston Human Champion Bonding to activate Sir Gilbert, do I still get to use Jandar’s Dispatch? Yes. By activating the Knights of Weston, you may first take a full turn with Sir Gilbert, use Jandar’s Dispatch to move any desired figures, and finally activate the Knights of Weston. *'Adjacent Ranged Unit Attacking Engaged Figure' Can Sir Gilbert’s Attack Aura affect a figure you control that has a range >1 if that figure is attacking an adjacent figure? No, because the figure has a range >1. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Friendly Figures' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Perhaps the greatest of the Flagbearer set, Sir Gilbert can be a backbreaking figure in the right Jandar build. He bonds with both the Knights of Weston and the MacDirk Warriors, two very powerful common squads who can benefit greatly from his Jandar's Dispatch ability. If you choose to keep these figures close by, Gilbert will also prime their already potent melee abilities. The Knights' Coward's Reward makes them great at keeping pieces away from Sir Gilbert, while the MacDirks can get stronger as the Champion takes damage. With 6 Life and 4 Defense, your flagbearer should stay sturdy, even if a bit of flak comes his way. His real power shines behind the 4th Massachusetts Line, however. Being a Valiant piece, Gilbert will help grant the Minutemen that extra 1 Defense, while helping them move forward during his turn, allowing them to hold their ground for a Wait Then Fire bonus. As strategically powerful as he may be, it is important to note that Sir Gilbert's Dispatch ability should not be relied upon too heavily, though he may be near-Queen level importance in your army. Be sure to have markers on your squads to keep them moving how and where you really want them and take Gilbert's ability as an added bonus just to smooth the edges. If you play with the Knights of Weston or MacDirk Warriors, you may also want to bring an extra Human Champion or two, just in case Gilbert falls. Also, beware of figures with multiple attacks or explosion and radial abilities: they are not only primed to eat your squads, but should you lean too heavily on Gilbert's Attack Aura, you may find your hero and his men quickly undone. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Crest of the Valkyrie